tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Meg Bennett
As far as the world, and her local high school, is concerned, MEG BENNETT is a typical, popular, high school teenager with affluent parents and a mixed culture household. Underneath the normal family dynamics hides a very deep secret. Due to an accident while assisting Dr. Amadeus Sharp, Meg Bennett, along with the rest of her family, had to undergo emergency surgery in secret to have their bodies made into Bionic bodies. Now, Meg Bennett, otherwise known to the world as the Superheroine Rock-1, is quite possibly the fastest human being on earth, able to run at speeds in excess of Mach 2. Also, due to her love of rock music, she has a pair of sonic blasters upon her shoulders, not only able to stun enemies at the lower frequencies, but able to shatter even metal at the higher frequencies. When not in her Rock-1 guise, she enjoys rock music, 80's music in particular, the occasional disco music and can be quite a connesieur when it comes to music. She can also cook, but she's still learning how to do that. She's also a member of the school debate team. Of course, all of this takes a back seat when approached by a cute boy. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Born in 1998, Meg Bennett was a normal girl going to high school, and worshiping the ground of a certain individual by the name of Bionic-1. A hero, she followed his every exploit on the news with her dad and mom when she wasn't working on homework, going for the cheerleading squad, or trying to help with the debate team. However, she wondered why her father would sneak off every now and then with her family. Eventually, they followed her father to a mountain range and was buried under an avalanche. Crushed, crippled and nearly dead, Jack Bennett, aka Bionic-1, found them and took them back to Dr. Amadaeus Sharp. Dr. Sharp, in grief over seeing what this calamity has caused, made the rest of Jack Bennett's family into cyborgs as well. They would agree to help him on missions against people that would attempt to rule the world. The only catch was that they could only use their bionic powers for a limited amount of time, and had to return to 'normal' after a little while. So very few people would get a good glimpse of the new super hero team, The Bionic Six. MUX History: During the Cobra takeover of Los Angeles, Major Bludd and Raya smuggled themselves into Los Angeles disguised as Vipers, only to run into Incinerator 8299, who wanted to show them her latest foray into pyromania. This drew the attention of Rock One, who raced in and disabled a BAT. This gave Bludd and Raya a chance to escape while 8299 ran for help against Rock One. Bludd and Raya didn't stay around to introduce themselves to Rock One, instead heading straight towards Starlight Mansion. OOC Notes Logs 2017 February 7, 2017 - "Return to L.A." - Raya and Major Bludd, holographically disguised as Vipers, move through Los Angeles toward Starlight Mansion. On their way, they encounter a couple of curious characters... Players Meg Bennett is played by Whitedagger. External Links * Meg Bennett by ryanodagawa @ deviantart.com References ---- Category:Characters Category:Cybogs Category:OFCs Category:OCs Category:Humans Category:Bionic Six